1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention pertains to inserts for wallets and the like, adapted to receive credit cards and the like-shaped articles.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the past, a number of different inserts have been proposed for use in wallets and the like, which have a number of different partitions for separately holding credit cards, business cards and the like-shaped articles. Nonetheless, improvements are still being sought. U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,909, for example discloses a wallet insert with multiple pockets. The pockets have full walls defining an enclosed interior, and adjacent pockets share a common wall at their central portion. The insert has end flaps which are inserted into pockets in a wallet. When the wallet is opened, the pockets of the insert are fanned out.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 247,653 discloses a multi-compartment wallet with each compartment defined by full wall sections extending throughout the entire compartment. Each compartment includes an expansion plate on either side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 635,582 discloses a holder for adhesive articles having a similar construction wherein each pocket is fully defined by a walled panel, but the holder differs in that it lacks expansion pleats associated with the various pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 358,277 discloses a case for postage stamps with multiple expansion pleats located on either side of a single compartment case.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,694,429; 2,613,717 and 1,073,768 disclose card cases, pass cases and the like having inserts which are mounted in a wallet-like article by sliding an end flap into a pocket of the wallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,875 discloses a pocket secretary where papers are inserted into pockets having openings located at the hinge or binding of the pocket secretary.
Other arrangements for accordion-type constructions have also been found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,122 wherein transparent envelopes are secured to a billfold by lacing. U.S. Pat. No. 457,390 discloses a glove receptacle having an accordion-like fold out shelf for holding gloves in the pleats of the accordion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,557 discloses a flexible pocket receptacle having an accordion fold end-closure.
While the various accordion fold devices referred to above provide an expansion or fan-out capability, they do not provide the desired improvement in credit card holders, needed to reduce fabrication costs while providing a holder which is simple and easy to use, even when "overstuffed".